I can't move on
by franchiulla
Summary: [TRADUCCION] Traducción del fic italiano del mismo nombre escrito por Gabx. En este fic swanqueen, REgina ha traicionado la confianza de Emma, ¿volverá a recuperarla? Y hay una sopresa, tendremos otra parejita por ahí que seguro que os gusta.
1. Chapter 1

Granny's

La idea de ir a cenar donde la señora Lucas me había parecido buena. No estaría sola por una vez en aquella casa fría, decorada en blanco y negro. Como debía imaginarlo, no había sido mi idea más inteligente. Apenas dentro, había pedido y me había sentada al lado de la ventana. La tarde era lluviosa y me gustaba observar la lluvia caer. La ensalada y el trozo de pollo a la plancha me fueron servidos por la abuela que me lanzó una fría mirada. No es que me esperase otra cosa. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Mary Margaret sentarse en frente de mí. ¿Era idiota? ¿No veía que estaba sentada yo? ¿Quería hablar? ¿Pero de qué?

«El sitio está ocupado» solté sin mucha ceremonia. Mi mirada era gélida. Ella no me había dirigido aún ninguna señal. Se había quitado la chaqueta para quedarse en blusa beige y falda de franela blanca. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para recolocarlos y finalmente me miró.

«No, no lo estaba» respondió mirándome a los ojos. Ladeé la cabeza. No me esperaba aquella respuesta. Quizás un balbuceo, eso sí.

«Deseo que te levantes de esa silla» dije aún más dura

«Lo siento, pero esta noche comeremos juntas» continuó mientras ponía en orden los cubiertos

«¿Y eso, a qué se debe?» pregunté con mi tono más sarcástico

«Porque ninguna de las dos quiere estar sola» concluyó. Eso me hizo enmudecer. ¿Ella? ¿Sola? ¿La maestra preferida de Henry? ¿Sola?

«No estoy sola» añadí. El tono sonó involuntariamente suplicante.

No dijo nada, pero me miró profundamente. ¿Acaso buscaba algún sentimiento de bondad? No lo encontraría…no había quedado nada.

Pidió lo mismo que yo y la abuela la miró mal también a ella cuando le trajo la comida. Ok, podía comprender que me odiase a mí, pero ¿por qué a Mary Margaret?

Evidentemente la maestra sabía el motivo, pero ni siquiera intentó hablar. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Herido a alguien? ¿Sencillamente no le había gustado la tarta que la abuela le había preparado con tanto amor? Sonreí gélida. Mary Margaret me miró, apretando la mandíbula.

«¿Qué es esa sonrisa?» me preguntó rabiosa. Me encogí de hombros y continué comiendo. Nunca había visto a la dulce maestra enfadada. Debajo de todo esto había algo, pero ¿qué?

Volvió a su plato. Decidí pedir el postre. ¿Me lo habría envenenado? No se podía estar seguro con aquella vieja. También mi compañera pidió el postre. Un trozo de tarta de manzana para mí y chocolate con nata para ella. Se repitió la escena precedente. La abuela me miró con desprecio y también a Mary Margaret.

Comimos en silencio. La miré durante un momento. Quería ver si se derrumbaba y así fue.

«¿Querrías dejar de mirarme? No consigo comer» dijo, dejando en la mesa la cucharita.

«Vale. Pero dígame una cosa, ¿qué está pasando entre usted y la abuela?» pregunté sin medias tintas.

«Complicaciones» respondió de forma vaga y yo entrecerré los ojos.

«¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?» pregunté

«No es asunto suyo» respondió rabiosa

«Muy bien» concluí y continué comiendo mi dulce. No se podía comparar con mi tarta de manzanas. Debía recordar evitar pedir la tarta de manzana de la abuela.

En ese momento entró la última persona que había pensado ver: Emma Swan, No estaba sola, obviamente. A su lado, estaba Ruby, quien a las claras se veía que había empinado el codo. Desprecio era todo lo que expresaba mi rostro. Ruby se lanzó a los labios de Emma que no la rechazó. Es más, hizo el beso más profundo. Eso me hizo hervir la sangre, pero logré controlarme. No podía hacer una escenita. No tenía el derecho. Ya no.

Delante de mí Mary Margaret miraba la escena con la misma incredulidad, dolor y desprecio. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? Acabé mi dulce, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a las dos que desaparecieron en la cocina de la abuela. Pagué la cuenta y con algo de prisa me dirigí hacia la salida. El destino quiso que la puerta de la cocina se abriese por una ráfaga de viento y me dejase asistir a un evento que nunca habría querido presenciar. Las manos de Emma estaban sobre el cuerpo de Ruby. Esta estaba sentada sobre una mesa donde habitualmente se cortaba la comida y había mágicamente perdido la camisa, quedándose solo con el sujetador. Emma se había lanzado a su cuello, llenándolo de besos, mordiscos y chupetones. Una mano había desaparecido entre las piernas de la poco púdica nieta de la abuela. Sus gritos de placer habían llamado la atención de muchas personas de la ciudad. Emma se separó un poco para observar quién había entrado. Me vio. Su mirada era ambigua. ¿Quizás dolor? ¿O simplemente indiferencia? Después sonrió y volvió a darle placer a Ruby. Me marché sin darme la vuelta. No quería llorar. No le daría esa satisfacción. Mary Margaret salió conmigo y tampoco ella estaba mucho mejor. Es más, estaba en un estado lamentable. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Qué le había pasado?

«¿Todo bien?» le pregunté y ella sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente se alejó para volver a casa. No resistí más, y mientras conducía hacia casa, las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos.

_«No deberíamos haberlo hecho…»comencé, asaltada por los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Sus fuertes manos me abrazaron por detrás._

_«No lo sabrá, te lo prometo» susurró en mi oído_

_«No, ella siempre se entera de todo. Ha sido un error. Ahora me doy cuenta» continué. Lágrimas de dolor y culpa brotaban del corazón. ¿Qué había hecho?_

Al día siguiente estaba prepara para afrontar cualquier desafío. Un buen desayuno y después me dirigí a la oficina. El papeleo me mantuvo ocupada buena parte de la mañana. Gobernar una ciudad no era sencillo, y aunque era pequeña, tenía sus problemas. De repente me acordé de qué día era. Tercer sábado del mes. Eso quería decir que la sheriff tenía que venir a darme el parte. Me había olvidado por completo. Había intentado eliminar de mi vida todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. No es que no quisiera tenerla nuevamente conmigo, sino que era demasiado doloroso. La culpa era demasiado pesada.

Tres golpes a la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Emma. Intenté calmarme. Tenía que parecer completamente segura de mí. Como la antigua Regina sabía hacer. Me estampé una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

«Adelante» invité. Emma entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Llevaba como siempre la chaqueta roja sobre la camisa blanca y vaqueros azules. Caminó con seguridad hasta llegar delante de mi escritorio. Sus ojos claros miraban hacia algo por encima de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera quería mirarme.

«Alcaldesa Mills, el parte de este mes. He pensado que dárselo por escrito era mejor, de esa manera no habría tantos olvidos» me tendió una carpeta verde y se giró para marcharse. No resistí.

«De todas maneras, querría escucharlo de viva voz. No tengo tiempo de leer todos los papeles que recibo»

Se tensó.

«Bien. El mes ha transcurrido como el anterior. Los habituales borrachos han dormido la mona en las celdas y los gatos han sido salvados de los árboles en los que habían acabado. Eso es todo» la voz estaba vacía de emoción, aunque todo había sido dicho con evidente sarcasmo. La sonrisa era estirada. No me soportaba ni durante cinco minutos.

«¿Y el robo en casa de…Humbert?»

Aquel nombre no debería haberlo pronunciado, pero no podía contenerme. Quería que siguiera hablándome. Aunque fueran palabras odiosas.

«Caso resuelto, me parece. El señor Graham Humbert simplemente ha retirado la denuncia y se ha mudado de ciudad. No se le ha visto más»

Se giró de nuevo para marcharse.

«Espera…te lo ruego» aquellas palabras se me escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

«¿Qué pasa ahora?» refunfuñó. Había perdido la calma.

«Quería hablar de lo que ha pasado» intenté y ella soltó una sonora carcajada. Me hirió.

«Está bastante claro para las dos lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ello ahora? No queda nada de lo que hablar. Tuviste miedo e hiciste lo que hiciste, pero por lo menos, deja de poner esa mirada de perro apaleado. No eres tú la que fue herida»

«Si pudiera dar marcha atrás…» reintenté. Ella levantó una mano.

«Déjalo…de verdad no puedo hablar de ello»

Se giró y desapareció de la oficina con pasos veloces. Mi intento de retenerla había fracasado miserablemente.

_La puerta se abrió improvisamente. Pensaba que la había cerrado con llave. Unas voces me golpearon. Una la conocía muy bien, mientras que la otra me dejó sorprendida._

_«Ella siempre se entera de todo» estaba diciendo Regina. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. La escena que se me presentó delante me mató por dentro. Regina estaba en la cama junto con Graham. Comencé a jadear. La vi acercarse a mí buscando algo para ponerse encima. También el otro intentó lo mismo, pero para huir de la habitación. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos._

_«¡Emma! Puedo explicarlo…te juro, ¡no es lo que parece!» estaba diciendo Regina, mientras se ponía el sujetador y las bragas_

_«¿ME TOMAS POR UNA ESTÚPIDA?» grité. Me alejé retrocediendo. No quería ver aquella asquerosidad. Me fui al baño a vomitar. Escuchaba a Regina gritarme explicaciones desde la puerta cerrada del baño. Lloré como nunca. ¿Cómo había podido traicionarme? ¿Cómo había podido? Después de todo este tiempo juntas. Dos años mandados a la mierda. Me levanté y abrí la puerta violentamente. Regina se me tiró encima, llorando. La hice separarse. Cayó al suelo. No me dio sino pena._

_«Se acabó» pronuncié con la voz temblorosa por el dolor y la rabia._

_Gritó de dolor, comenzando a arrastrase hacia mí. Dejé la habitación sin mirar atrás. Me había fiado de ella…la amaba. Me sentí morir._


	2. Chapter 2

At my personal pitch

Me encasqueté mi gorra de béisbol blanca y azul y me fui a buscar a Henry. Ese día jugaríamos a béisbol en un pequeño claro que encontré mientras recorría el bosque buscando al viejo perro de Mary Margaret, Argo. Hace ya tiempo, cuando el perro aún no había muerto y su dueña no parecía tenerla cogida conmigo. Desde esa época las cosas se habían complicado. Había perdido a Regina y ahora nada me parecía verdadero como antes. Pero no podía volver atrás. Solo sufriría.

Llegué a la escuela en mi escarabajo amarillo. Mary Margaret me esperaba al lado de Henry. Llegaba tarde. Me excusaría. Apenas me vio, Henry saltó a mis brazos

«¡Hey, hombrecito! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¿Estás listo?» dije después de darle un beso en la frente.

«¡Claro que sí, mamá!» y rio. Lo que me había faltado era verlo. Cuando estaba con Regina, podía verlo siempre. Ahora, era diferente. Aunque sufriese, no quería deberle nada. Aunque fuera ver a mi hijo.

Lo deje en el suelo y le dije que fuera al coche. Después, me di la vuelta hacia ella. No quería pelear con ella. Era mi mejor amiga. Estiró los labios en una sonrisa triste. Aferró los libros entre los brazos.

«Mary Margaret, ¿podemos hablar?» le pregunté. Frunció el ceño

«Henry está bien» añadió rápidamente

«No era lo que quería preguntar. No entiendo por qué estamos peleando. ¿Es por el asunto de Ruby?»

Ante aquel nombre se enrojeció violentamente.

«No sé de qué estás hablando. Ahora debo irme»

«No hay nada serio entre nosotras»

«Claro…ahora si quieres disculparme» comenzó a caminar, pero la detuve por un brazo. Alzó la mirada antes que tener que mirarme.

«No hagas esto. Te echo de menos. Echo de menos hablar contigo»

«¿Quién lo diría? Has estado con Regina dos años y nunca me lo dijiste. Creo que solo te gusta hablar de cosas superficiales. Habrías podido decirme que la amabas. ¿Y sabes cómo me vengo a enterar? Graham me lo dijo, jadeante mientras huía de la ciudad»

Aflojé el agarre de su brazo. Me quedé de piedra. Tenía razón.

«Por eso hago esto. No te habría juzgado. Nunca. No es por Ruby, sino porque éramos amigas y ni fuiste capaz de confesarte conmigo. Vivíamos juntas y ahora…no ha quedado nada de lo que hablar. Y sí, también es por Ruby. Si no es nada serio, ¿por qué liarte con ella? Echas de menos a Regina y tirarte a otras no te hará sentirte mejor. Ella tiene todavía tu corazón»

No pude más. Todo era verdad, pero no podía permitir que lo dijese. Sería como confesar una verdad demasiado dolorosa.

«Y tú deja de jugar con David y con Ruby. Ambos te aman y tú no sabes qué hacer. No sabes con quién quedarte. Pronto se cansarán y te quedarás sola»

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se marchó, dejándome bajo la luz del sol del mediodía y en la oscuridad de mi corazón.

Era el tercer lápiz que rompía ese día. No era una señal positiva. Saber que Emma y Henry estaban de paseo sin mí, me estaba matando. Intenté concentrarme en los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Después de haber destrozado, machacado el enésimo lápiz, me di por vencida. No podía quedarme ahí. Necesitaba ver a Emma. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Pero todo era mi culpa. Era mi culpa si ahora no estaba con ella y con mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Oh Dios, estaba enloqueciendo. Nunca me había encontrado en este estado. Siempre me había repuesto, pero esta vez no podía. Tenía que hacerla de nuevo mía. Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera quería hablarme.

El teléfono sobre mi escritorio comenzó a sonar. No tenía intención de contestar, pero era insoportable.

«Alcaldesa Mills, ¿quién habla?»

«El ayudante del sheriff, August Booth, debo informarle que un camión que transportaba una pareja de felinos ha tenido un accidente y los animales han huido»

«¿Por qué me tiene que interesar que se hayan perdido unos gatos en el bosque?» dije ¿Me está molestando por eso?

«No son gatos, alcaldesa. El camión pertenece al zoo de Augusta y transportaba un león y una leona»

Casi se me cae el teléfono de las manos. ¿Leones? ¿En nuestro bosque?

«¿QUÉ? ¿ME ESTÁ TOMANDO EL PELO?» chillé al teléfono «¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SHERIFF?»

«Hoy era su día libre. La estoy sustituyendo»

«Muy bien…pero, ¿dónde está?»

«No estoy seguro»

«Entonces encuéntrela. YA» y colgué.

Salí corriendo de la oficina y le dije a mi secretaria que reuniera a todos los habitantes en la sala del consejo municipal. Se necesitaba tiempo. En dos horas estarían todos reunidos.

Resuelto esto, me marché a buscar a mi hijo. Probé donde la abuela, en el parque de juegos, en su escondite secreto (sí, no era muy secreto), pero nada. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Un miedo me estaba corroyendo las entrañas. El móvil vibró.

«Alcaldesa Mills, ¿quién es?»

«El ayudante del sheriff. He organizado un equipo de búsqueda y contención. Partiremos pronto, pero no he conseguido localizar a la sheriff»

«¿Qué? No importa, comenzad la búsqueda. Ya me encargo yo de buscar a Em…a la sheriff»

Colgué la llamada y solo me quedó por hacer lo que hasta ese momento había evitado. Su número aún lo tenía en marcación rápida. Tecleé. Comenzó a sonar.

Saltó

«No puedo responder en este momento, pero en cuanto oiga el mensaje, Emma…»

No pude esperar a que el contestador acabase.

«Emma, te lo ruego, llámame apenas oigas el mensaje. Es importante. Si estáis en el bosque, debéis marcharos. Un león y una leona se han liberado. Por favor, vuelve a la ciudad»

Mi voz era suplicante. Pero no podía ser de otra manera.

«¡Venga, Henry! Ahora yo lanzo, prueba a golpear. La última vez lo conseguiste»

Me dio una gran sonrisa y se llevó el bate, que había cogido de su talla, a los hombros. Podía convertirse en un gran jugador de mayor.

«¡A ver, que va!»

Lancé la pelota y la alcanzó con un sonoro golpe. La pelota acabó lejos.

«¡No te preocupes, mamá! ¡Yo voy a por ella!»

«No te alejes demasiado»

Sonreí al verlo alejarse para recoger la pelota. Fui al coche. Necesitaba beber algo y Henry también, seguro. En seguida me sentí mejor. El móvil estaba iluminado. Podían esperar, ¿no? No dejaba de vibrar.

«¿Qué diablos querrán?»

Después vi el número de Regina. ¿Por qué me estaba llamando? Tenía que ser importante. Pero, ¿tan grave? El móvil dejó de sonar. Sacudí la cabeza y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Cogí la botella y marché de nuevo hacia Henry.

«¡Ya tengo la pelota!» me gritó. Y corrió hacia mí e improvisamente me quedé helada. A sus espaldas, había un león. Tragué saliva. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

«Henry…rápido, ven hacia mí…no te des la vuelta»

El león estaba parado.

«¿Qué pasa mamá?» me preguntó

«Haz como te digo. Ven hacia mí» cuando estuvo entre mis brazos, comencé a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar al león. Después se movió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia el escarabajo e hice que Henry, que gritaba presa del pánico, entrase. Yo estaba literalmente aterrorizada. ¿Qué diablos? Me encerré dentro, pero el león no estaba solo. Su compañera llegó para ayudarlo. Comenzaron a caminar alrededor del coche. Buscaban un punto débil. Encendí el motor y salí a todo gas marcha atrás. En cuanto llegue a la carretera, saqué el móvil y llamé a Regina.

«¡Emma!» su voz estaba presa del pánico y por primera vez estuve de verdad feliz de escucharla.

«Regina, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Leones? ¿En serio?»

«Se han escapado del camión que los transportaba cuando ha tenido un accidente. Te he buscado a ti y a Henry por todos lados, pero no sabía dónde estabais. Te he dejado un mensaje, pero no me has respondido»

Su voz tenía un ligero tono de rabia.

«¿Estáis bien los dos?» me preguntó, preocupada

«Sí, sí…estamos en el coche de camino a la ciudad»

«¿Dónde estabais?» me preguntó ansiosa

«En el bosque, en el claro»

El claro. Era un lugar especial para nosotras. Íbamos a hacer pic-nics y después pasábamos la tarde haciendo el amor sobre el mantel. Borré aquel pensamiento.

«Ah…me he asustado mucho»

«Lo siento…»

La conversación estaba volviéndose embarazosa.

«Bien…quisiera escuchar a Henry, si no te importa»

«No, claro que no. Henry, tu madre quiere hablar contigo»

Le pasé el móvil y me concentré en la carretera. Demasiadas emociones de una sola vez. Demasiado de ella de una sola vez.

Estaban a salvo. Era todo lo que me importaba en ese momento. Henry y Emma estaban a salvo. De lejos vi llegar el escarabajo amarillo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Se paró delante de mí. Henry corrió a abrazarme.

«¿Estás bien?» me di cuenta de que estaba llorando

«¡Claro, ma! Estaba Emma conmigo»

«Lo sé…»

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos un poco más y después Emma me informó de que se iba con el equipo para capturar a los animales. No logré evitar sentirme asustada.

«Volveré pronto» y sonrió a Henry. Después me miró

«Ten cuidado…» le dije y la vi devolverme una mirada amable.

«Siempre»

«Adelante» invité al nuevo recién llegado a la oficina. No levanté la mirada. No habría soportado a otro agente del zoo que se quejaba por el estado de conservación de la carretera.

La visita se aclaró la voz. Con aquel simple gesto, comprendí que no era un agente del zoo, sino ella.

Emma.

«Hola» me saludó

«Hola…» le contesté y me quedé observando por un largo momento su rostro. Intenté sonreír «¿Cómo estás?» le pregunté.

Abrió los brazos y los dejó caer.

«Como siempre, pero estos encuentros animalescos no son mi fuerte»

«Lo sé. Lo siento»

Aquel "lo siento" no solo se refería a lo sucedido la semana anterior. Tenía que ver con todo lo que había pasado.

Asintió lentamente

«Bien…gracias por haberme avisado» añadió

«Por supuesto…no es problema» respondí

Comenzó a caminar. Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando se detuvo.

«Te debo un favor»

«Estaré feliz de cobrarlo»

Me miró con mirada interrogativa

«¿Sabes ya cómo?»

«Sí, pero quiero esperar»

Sonrió despacio y después salió.

Debíamos recomenzar desde cero. Ella y yo distantes como al principio. Teníamos que acercarnos a pequeños pasos, pero me bastaba. Podría esperar por ella toda la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Pick him up

Preparé la clase con poca atención. Mi mente aún atrapada en la escena de la noche anterior. Emma y Ruby. Todavía no podía creerlo. Pero además, ¿cómo es que me afectaba tanto? En el fondo no me importaba lo que hiciera la nieta de Granny. El ruido del timbre de comienzo de las clases me sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

Regina acompañó a Henry y se intercambiaron una mirada de reconocimiento. Ninguna de las dos quería recordar la noche anterior y no diríamos una palabra. Cogí un trozo de tiza y comencé a escribir el título del tema de historia. Me faltaban las fuerzas y los niños se dieron cuenta, y decidieron portarse bien y quedarse en silencio durante toda la mañana.

Cuando las clases acabaron, esperé a que los niños estuviesen todos en las manos de sus padres. El único que todavía estaba solo era Henry.

«¿Tu mamá no ha llegado aún?» le pregunté premurosa. Me sonrió amablemente mientras se recolocaba la mochila en la espalda.

«Debe venir Emma. Lo sabes. Puede venir a buscarme una vez a la semana»

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Ah, claro. No tenía problemas con Emma porque la semana anterior no había visto a Emma tirarse a Ruby. Debo dejar de ponerme celosa. Emma y yo éramos amigas. No me comportaría de forma diferente con ella.

«Es verdad, sí…¡qué despistada!»

El escarabajo amarillo de Emma se detuvo delante de nosotros, pero en vez de la propietaria, bajó la última persona que habría pensado que podría salir de ahí. Ruby. Llevaba puesto una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que dejaba ver un top blanco. Las largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos vaqueros muy estrechos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Me di cuenta de que estaba mirándola y desvié inmediatamente la mirada. La vi sonreír con malicia.

«¡Ven, Henry! Emma está en la comisaria y me ha pedido que venga a buscarte en su lugar. No hay problema, ¿verdad, señora maestra?» me preguntó provocativamente. Mis labios se estiraron en una falsa sonrisa.

«Ningún problema, señorita Lucas» respondí con un tono nada desesperado, eso espero.

«Henry, sube al coche. Debo preguntarle un par de cosas a la maestra» dijo amablemente Ruby, y Henry desapareció en el escarabajo poniéndose a leer un libro sobre animales. Suspiré mientras ella se iba acercando despacio.

«Mary Margaret…» comenzó y alargó una mano. Tomada de improviso, me asusté e hice caer los libros al suelo. Ruby se agachó rápidamente a recogerlos para ponérmelos después en los brazos. Hubo un momento en que nuestras manos se rozaron.

«Perdóname, lo siento mucho…» dije yo mientras me separaba de ella. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento mío. «¿Tenías algo que decirme?» dije volviendo a la conversación que habíamos interrumpido. La vi vacilar. ¿Quería decir otra cosa?

«Ehm…Emma quería…» comenzó, pero se me escapó un resoplido. Frunció el ceño.

«¿Qué pasa?» me preguntó

«Nada…venga, di» estreché los labios para no decir nada más.

«Mary Margaret, yo quería…» volvió a decir acercándose más

«A ver, ¿qué querías preguntarme? Estoy muy ocupada» Sí, llorando, pero de todas maneras, estoy ocupada.

«Emma quería saber cómo se comporta Henry y su rendimiento escolar»

Pregunta bastante fácil. Nada que Regina pudiera impedirme divulgar.

«Se porta muy bien y muy dedicado al estudio. Una mente brillante. Seguramente necesita alguna distracción. Un deporte quizás» expliqué y la vi asentir.

«¿Y tú?» me preguntó de repente

«¿Yo?» estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir?

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Nunca he estado mejor» respondí. La vi entrecerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza. Miró un momento a Henry que estaba concentrado leyendo para preocuparse por nosotras. Improvisamente, me sentí empujada contra un seto del patio del colegio, su cuerpo contra el mío. Los ojos azules me miraron intensamente y su respiración me cosquilleaba en el cuello. Apreté aún más los libros entre las manos. Las suyas, sin embargo, se posaron en mis caderas, la boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía.

«¿Cómo estás, Mary?» susurró. Estábamos tan cerca.

«No puedo…» dije. Ella sacude la cabeza.

«No es una respuesta»

Estaba literalmente enloqueciendo. Después me acordé de David. Yo amaba a David. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto? Le estaba siendo infiel. No había hecho nada, pero el problema es que quería hacerlo. No entendía dónde tenía la cabeza. La alejé con un empujón.

«¿Por qué sigues alejándome?» me preguntó. La voz estaba rota de dolor.

«Porque no te quiero» no pude mirarla a los ojos.

«Mírame y dilo. Te dejaré para siempre»

Estaba de nuevo cerca de mí. Su perfume me embriagaba, confundiéndome la mente, las ideas…

«Déjame…»y simplemente hui de ella. No podía permanecer un segundo más o habría confesado que la quería con todo el corazón.

El encuentro me había conmocionado más de lo debido. Al llegar a casa, David se acercó a mí y me abrazó, y empezó a besarme. Estaba algo encendido. Pero lo hice apartarse.

«No tengo ganas, David» vi cómo se tensaba.

«¿Otra vez?» susurró «Más de tres meses con esta historia»

«Si te he dicho que no, es no» lo alejé todavía más y me fui a cambiar a nuestra habitación. Mientras me desvestía, muchas emociones encontradas y muchos recuerdos me asaltaron.

_Ruby se acercó a nuestra mesa y se quedó hablando conmigo, Emma y Henry. Los dos decidieron regresar a casa. La madre de Henry, Regina, quería que su hijo volviese a las diez. Emma parecía feliz de llevarse a Henry. No comprendía por qué. Entre ella y Regina no había buen entendimiento. Ruby y yo éramos las únicas en el local._

_«¿Dónde está Granny?» pregunté. Vi que me cogía de la mano y comenzaba a jugar como siempre hacía. Estábamos muy unidas. No podía pensar mi vida sin ella._

_«Está en la cama. No se sentía muy bien y hoy cierro yo»_

_Hablábamos de todo y de nada cuando improvisamente ella me cogió ambas manos y las apretó fuerte._

_«Mary…hay que algo que quiero decirte…»_

_«¿De qué se trata?» comencé a preocuparme ¿Estaría la abuela enferma?_

_«¿La abuela está bien?» le pregunté con angustia. Se echó a reír._

_«Sí, sí…no es eso, yo…»_

_«¿Qué pasa?»_

_«Yo…no sé cómo decírtelo si no es así…»_

_Me encontré sus labios sobre los míos. Necesité algunos segundos para comprender qué estaba pasando._

_«Ruby…¿qué significa esto?» pregunté. Su sabor aún en mis labios._

_«Que me he enamorado de ti y que no podía esperar más para decírtelo» tenía el rostro blanco. Seguramente no era la reacción que se esperaba. ¿Y cómo podía?_

_«Yo estoy con David…lo sabes»_

_«Sí, pero he pensado…»_

_«No…él y yo nos amamos y nunca pasará nada entre nosotras. Lo siento, pero prefiero ser solo tu amiga» Sobre la palabra "solo" inferí una particular vehemencia._

_Vi que alejaba sus manos de las mías._

_«No puedo ser tu amiga. Ahora que lo sabes todo no. Es todo mucho más doloroso así. Saber que sabes lo que siento, y sin embargo me rechazas, es difícil de llevar para mí. Pero sé una cosa. Tú me quieres»_

_«¿Qué?» estaba bastante atónita_

_«Sí…cuando nos hemos besado, me has correspondido»_

_«No es verdad. Te lo has imaginado»_

_«No mentiría sobre eso»_

_Me levanté y dejé la mesa y el local. ¿Por qué había querido estropearlo todo?_

Me serví un poco de café y esperé la llegada de Henry. Necesitaba de un momento conmigo misma. El encuentro del sábado con Regina había sido muy fuerte. Era la primera vez desde que lo habíamos dejado. Siempre que la nuestra se pudiese definir como una relación. Dos años escondiendo nuestro amor bajo falsas peleas. Y cuando estábamos preparadas para darlo a conocer, ella me traicionó. El golpe aún era demasiado duro. Yo la amaba. Es más, la amo, pero ¿cómo puedo fiarme ahora de ella? Aún con todas aquellas excusas, no podía perdonarla. No lo conseguía. Por dentro estaba muy herida. Con Ruby no era nada serio y también ella lo sabía. Amaba a Mary Margaret. Me lo había confesado. Y yo no hacía más que pensar en Regina. Me había robado el corazón y no lograba recobrarme.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Ruby y Henry entraron en mi oficina. Abracé a mi hijo y lo levanté en brazos. Abracé también a Ruby.

«Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho la maestra?» le pregunté. Ella me miró con tristeza.

«Es un niño buenísimo, pero que debería hacer algún deporte»

«¿Qué te parece el baloncesto?» le pregunté. Vi que asentía vivazmente, y después pidió ir a comer un donut a Granny's.

«¡Puedes tener tantos como quieras!» dijo Ruby agarrándolo por los hombros

Mientras comía, sentado en una mesa, Ruby y yo hablábamos un poco de lo que había pasado con Mary Margaret. Parecía convencida de que podría haber alguna posibilidad.

«He visto su mirada. Realmente no quería alejarme. Solo tiene miedo de admitir que me ama»


	4. Chapter 4

Empty Truth

La tarde había estado bastante tranquila. No había habido una gran afluencia de gente y la abuela me dejó irme antes. Ordené todo. Apagué las luces y cerré las persianas. Salí del local y cerré la puerta con llave. Esa noche tenía que ir a retirar una carga de fruta seca en la estación. Caminé por la oscuridad iluminada solo con la débil luz de una farola.

Giré a la izquierda y choqué contra una figura que se quejó al caer al suelo.

«Oh, Dios, perdona, no te había…» las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Era Mary Margaret. La ayudé a levantarse y limpiarse.

«No te preocupes. ¿Tú? ¿Estás herida?» me dijo aprensiva. No podía mirarla a la cara, pero era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

«No, no…eres tú quien se ha caído» respondí sonriendo. Adoraba cuando se preocupara de los demás más que de sí misma.

Nos dimos cuenta en ese momento de que nos estábamos sosteniendo las manos. Las aflojé rápidamente. Ella se petrificó.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño

«Quizás soy yo la que debiera preguntártelo a ti. Este es el restaurante de mi abuela»

«Ah claro. Perdona»

«No te preocupes»

Se produjo un embarazoso silencio.

«Mira, yo…» comencé. Quería decirle miles de cosas. Que lo sentía por haberla incomodado el otro día en el colegio, que no hubiera debido besarla y otras cosas, pero no acabé la frase porque de repente sentí sus labios en los míos. El sabor afrutado como a melocotón me invadió. Intenté profundizar el beso y ella, increíblemente, me lo permitió. La agarré por la cintura y la empujé contra un árbol cercano. Nuestras lenguas se recorrían sin darse tregua. Mis manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. La sentía gemir bajo mí. Tampoco ella se quedó con las manos quietas. Me rozaba con sus delicados dedos el vientre, bajando despacio hacia mi falda.

Era demasiado bello para pensar que realmente estaba sucediendo. Mary Margaret me estaba besando.

Me separé improvisamente de ella. Se quedó asombrada.

«¿Qué…?» comenzó, acercándose de nuevo a mí. Su mirada era hambrienta.

«Lo siento…pero no puedo hacerlo. Pensaba que sí, pero lo siento»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Iba todo bien!» protestó ella.

«No sé por qué lo estás haciendo» dije y ella enmudeció.

«Yo…no lo sé…es que te quiero tanto…» confesó

«Sí, pero yo no quiero tenerte la mitad del tiempo. O estás conmigo y solo conmigo, o ni siquiera lo vamos probar. Verte con David me mata. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está ahora?» pregunté y ella se sonrojó

«Él…hemos discutido. Estaba paseando y me he encontrado contigo»

La verdad me golpeó en el estómago. ¿Solo estaba buscando sexo? ¿Algo que pudiera herir a David? Me sentí mal.

«Así que…¿solo estabas buscando consuelo sabiendo que yo no te habría rechazado?»

«Yo…no, espera…»

«Déjame» me alejé de ella. Empecé a llorar despacio mientras mi corazón mataba aquella esperanza que apenas había nacido.

_«No entiendo qué está pasando entre nosotros» dijo David. Cogió el mando y lo lanzó contra la pared. Me asusté mucho. Estaba borracho._

_«Ya no hacemos el amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no me amas?» gritó_

_Me alejé de él._

_«Ya no sé lo que siento»_

_Se quedó estático._

_«Es el doctor Whale, ¿verdad? Claro, ese pequeño bastardo…ahora voy y le parto la cara»_

_«No es él y no harás nada a nadie» respondí_

_«Y entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Quién te está alejando de mí?» las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. _

_«Yo…» intenté hablar sin encontrar las palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle que había perdido la cabeza por una chica? Y no cualquiera, sino Ruby._

_«He entendido…» se puso la chaqueta y salió dando un portazo. Esperé diez minutos y salí a buscarlo._

El sabor de los labios de Ruby se había quedado indeleble en mis labios. La quería tanto, pero ¿qué podía hacer con David? Él y yo nos amábamos desde hace tiempo y siempre había estado a mi lado. Bueno, no siempre…todo aquel problema con la mujer y después cuando había pensado que yo la había matado. Ruby nunca me abandonó. Siempre estuvo a mi lado. Sacudí la cabeza para liberarme de aquellos pensamientos y entré en Granny's. Ruby y David estaban hablando delante de mí. Se me paró el corazón. ¿Qué se estaban contando? Me acerqué y saludé a David con la mano, pero él me agarró y me dio un largo beso. Lo hice separarse.

«Deben saber que eres mía» dijo y se fue a sentar a una mesa. Ruby se había quedado quieta mirando hacia el suelo. Se sonrojó.

«Ruby…yo…» intenté, pero ella alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y se marchó a tomar otras comandas para la cena de esa noche. No lograría hablar con ella sin herirla de nuevo.

Me arrastré a la mesa donde estaba sentado David. Era muy bueno llenándome de preguntas, sobre todo cuando era evidente que no le prestaba la atención adecuada.

En ese momento entraron Emma y el doctor Whale. Estaban hablando de no sé qué y se detuvieron cerca del mostrador. Ruby se dirigió rápido hacia Emma y la abrazó. No lo soporté más. Destrocé los grissini con un golpe seco y me levanté enfadada. ¿Era eso de verdad lo que quería? ¿Solo reírse de mí? ¿Decir que ama y después follarse a Emma? Le cantaría las cuarenta.

El encima y comenzó a golpearlo doctor Whale se me acercó, pero no llegó a hablarme porque David le cayó.

«¡No te atrevas a tocas a mi mujer de nuevo, ni siquiera le hables!» fue detenido por Emma y Ruby que le arrastraron lejos del pobre doctor ensangrentado. El pobre buscó refugio y huyo por la puerta.

«¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?» grité. Estaba completamente atónita ante su comportamiento.

«Él te quiere para él y estás fascinada por él, me parece obvio» Tenía la cara roja y temblaba. Le apreté las manos entre las mías.

«Ni lo quiero ni he perdido la cabeza por él» le aseguré «Sabes que solo te amo a ti» Y lo besé. Sentí como sonreía. Pero me es extraño, como si estuviese traicionando a alguien. Sentí que a mis espaldas alguien se marchaba. No tuve necesidad de girarme para saber que era Ruby. Mientras estaba entre sus brazos, recordé sus labios. Qué mentirosa me sentía y sobre todo, cobarde.

«Te lo ruego, párate, solo quiero excusarme. Yo…» grité aquellas palabras al viento. Había logrado encontrar a Ruby en el parque a la mañana siguiente y no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Continuaba caminando a paso rápido sin esperarme. Para llegar a ella, tuve que casi ponerme a correr y me doble el pie. Caí al suelo gritando por el dolor. Cerré fuerte los ojos intentando estúpidamente disminuir el dolor.

Unas manos llegaron a mí y me levantaron. Era Ruby que se había dado la vuelta y me estaba llevando a casa. Apenas entramos, hizo que me echara en el sofá. Cogió hielo y pude constatar que se desenvolvía como pez en el agua en mi casa. Cuántas tardes habíamos pasado aquí. Aún no me había dirigido la palabra. Me masajeaba el tobillo dando pequeños círculos. El dolor comenzó a disminuir.

«¿Cuánto más vas a estar en silencio?» pregunté

Me miró y de repente me envió un pinchazo de dolor al tobillo.

«Perdóname» se excusó. No parecía una excusa verdadera. La ironía no era tan sutil.

«Lo siento por…» intenté de nuevo comenzar mi discurso.

«No lo digas» me interrumpió

«Pero quiero que sepas…»

«Sé lo que quieres decirme. Pero sé sobre todo que lo que vas a decirme son mentiras. Me mientes a mí, a David y a ti misma. Sé lo que sientes por mí. Es impresionante que no haya comprendido que solo porque no quieres herirlo te quedarás con él. Eso no es amor. Es crueldad hacia mí porque sabes que te amo y tú me amas, no lo niegues, y hacia él, porque quedándote con él sin amarlo, le impides tanto a él como a ti la verdadera felicidad»

Hizo una larga pausa y después suspiró

«Ponte hielo o se te hinchará»

Tras decir eso, se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y desapareció del apartamento, dejándome un repentino vacío en mi interior.


	5. Chapter 5

In the garden

Estiré los músculos en la cama y salí de ella para dar mi carrera matutina. Era un modo para mantenerme en forma, y también para descargar toda la energía. En efecto, lo necesitaba. Desde que Regina y yo habíamos hablado, después del incidente con los leones, no lograba dormir bien, constantemente anclada en sus palabras. Le debía un favor, pero ¿qué quería? No me sorprendería si quisiera que no viera más a Henry. Borré inmediatamente ese pensamiento. No actuaría así, sin corazón. Corrí hasta el parque y ahí me detuve para hacer estiramientos y observar lo sereno que estaba el cielo. Inspiré profundamente y regresé a casa, corriendo al ritmo de la música. Me encontré con Granny.

«¿Ahora corres?» me preguntó. Tenía en las manos un plato de muffins con una pinta muy sabrosa.

«Siempre. ¿Y usted qué hace de paseo a esta hora? ¿No es aún un poco temprano?» le pregunté, concediéndole una dulce sonrisa

«No es temprano, es más, es tardísimo. Y si quisiese podría retarte, pero ahora no tengo tiempo» me picó el ojo y se marchó. Moví la cabeza. Era una mujer que valía mucho. Al llegar a mi casa, recogí el correo. Dos cartas. Una era publicidad sobre algún productor para la piel y la otra era de…Regina. Se me paró el corazón. Me quité los auriculares y miré alrededor, como si hubiese recibido un mensaje secreto del Presidente. Caminé y entré en casa. Dejé la carta sobre la isla de la cocina y me fue a duchar con la mente puesta en ese sobre. Me puse una camiseta blanca y pantalones de gimnasia grises. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla y a continuación me encontré frente al sobre.

La dirección estaba escrita a mano y no había sello. La había dejado en mano. Pasé los dedos sobre la tinta, ya seca y me imaginé su mano posada ahí. Rompí el lacre. Comencé a leer lo que aquel folio bien doblado contenía en su interior.

_Emma,_

_Te escribo para recordarte una cuestión pendiente. No deseada por mí, sino dicha por ti. Me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa esta noche a las ocho. Te ruego que aceptes esta petición. Muchas gracias y hasta esta noche._

_Regina Mills_

El mensaje era mucho. ¿Esperaba hacer las paces? En fin, verdaderamente la echaba de menos, pero todavía me dolía. El resto de la mañana pasó demasiado deprisa y llegaron las tres. Era mi día libre y me paseé por la ciudad como civil. Mis pies me llevaron imprevistamente hasta delante de la casa de la alcaldesa. La cancela estaba abierta. Nunca la dejaba abierto. Entré y eché una ojeada al exterior. No parecía haber nada sospechoso. Pero me sorprendí al ver el estado en que se encontraba el manzano que estaba en el centro del jardín de Regina. Ella adoraba ese árbol y verlo con muchas ramas rotas me dio mucha pena. También ella debía estar mal. Pero, ¿qué había pasado? Recordé. La noche anterior el viento había soplado muy fuerte y había causado muchos daños. Seguramente Regina no habría tenido tiempo de recoger todo. Miré alrededor y comencé a caminar hacia el exterior cuando la idea de abandonar el árbol en ese estado me hizo dar la vuelta.

Cogí las escaleras y la motosierra. Me coloqué bien y empecé a cortar las ramas que no ya no podían quedarse en alto. Me llevo una hora devolverle su vivo aspecto. Guardé las escaleras y la motosierra y llamé para que se llevaran las ramas del jardín. Mientras el camión se estaba marchando, Regina se presentó y en su hermoso rostro se dibujó una mirada de puro estupor. Al ver su árbol sano y salvo, me dio una de aquellas sonrisas que casi me hizo olvidar mi dolor.

Me acerqué a ella.

«Emma…te esperaba más tarde» estaba perpleja y eso la hacía todavía más tierna. Cómo había cambiado desde que ya no estábamos juntas. Me intrigó esa nueva Regina.

«Sí…pasaba por aquí y he visto que la cancela estaba abierta. He echado un vistazo y después he visto el árbol…sé el cariño que le tienes, he hecho lo que he podido»

Se acercó al árbol y lo observó detenidamente. Se giró exhibiendo una sonrisa llena de alegría.

«Gracias»

Esa palabra me dio tal ternura que habría querido estrecharla en mis brazos. Fue solo un momento.

«Yo…bueno, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde»

Se recobró y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

«Espera…¿no querrías quedarte? Ya son las cinco y bueno…podrías descansar mientras cocino» propuso y sus ojos no abandonaron los míos.

«Ni siquiera tengo la ropa limpia» rebatí

«Todavía quedan ropas…tuyas en mi armario» confesó. ¿Las había guardado?

«Entonces creo que me quedaré si no molesto»

«Nunca molestas»

Me hizo entrar en casa y me llevo a nuestra…su habitación y allí recogí algunas viejas prendas que no me acordaba de tener y me dirigí al baño. Me di una lenta y cálida ducha, intentando nublarme la mente. Después me puse la camisa de cuadros rojos y azules y los vaqueros negros y bajé las escaleras. Lo que me golpeó fue el olor dulce que provenía de la cocina. Me dirigí hacia allí y vi a una Regina enfrascada preparando una tarta de manzana. Llevaba una falda negra, y en la parte de arriba una blusa blanca con las magas recogidas y un delantal con tenía escrito en negro "The Queen". Me paré ante aquella vista. Se lo había regalado yo.

«Hey…» la saludé de nuevo. ¿Por qué actuaba así? No era como si no nos hubiésemos visto hacía meses. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa mientras ella, que era la culpable, parecía tan cómoda?

«Hola. Estoy preparando el postre para esta noche. Si quieres, puedes sentarte en el salón y leer. Te llevo algo para picar» me propuso y se separó de la cara un mechón, manchándose la mejilla de harina.

Se me escapó una risa. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me indiqué dónde se había manchado, pero continuaba manchándose más, así que me acerqué, y con un trapo, comencé a limpiarle el rostro que conocía a la perfección. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y de repente estábamos muy cerca. Se separó de mí y sonrió turbada. ¿Dónde estaba mi Regina, constantemente fría?

«Creo que será mejor si te echo una mano con esto» reí y ella rio conmigo.

«Está bien, entonces señorita-lo-sé-todo, ¿por qué no me cortas las manzanas?»

«En seguida, _mademoiselle_»

Me alejé y sobre la mesa de la cocina corté las manzanas en finas rodajas. No podía evitar lanzar algunas miradas hacia ella. Trabajaba con pasión. Una cosa que siempre había amado de ella era la pasión que ponía al hacer las cosas.

Juntas preparamos la cena. Pasta con salsa de carne, y como segundo asado y ensalada. Todo acompañado de un vino tinto. Como postre, la tarta de manzana. Nos sentamos a la mesa. La situación era bastante incómoda porque una estaba en una punta y la otra en el otro extremo. Me levanté de repente y arrastré mi silla cerca de ella y comenzamos a hablar de esto y de lo otro. Estaba agradablemente sorprendida.

La conversación fluía rápida y sin dificultad. Estábamos sonriendo y riendo. Yo deseé que las cosas pudiesen volver a cómo eran antes.

«¿Dónde está Henry?» le pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron de repente

«Con Granny» respondió. De repente me acordé del encuentro de esa mañana.

«Entonces…¿fue ella quien me dejó la carta?» pregunté y ella simplemente asintió. Aquella mujer tenía miles de recursos. Nos sentamos en el sofá a degustar la tarta y la encontré riquísima. Nos felicitamos por nuestro trabajo. Estiro sus sinuosas piernas sobre el sofá, casi tocando las mías y cerró los ojos. Me quedé observándola por un momento.

«Necesito descansar un momento» respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

Esperé unos segundos y después se acercó a mí. Supe en un momento lo que pasaría y no la detuve. Sentí sus labios en los míos. Los abrí, pero ella no entró. Solo quería darme un beso dulce. Nada más. Me tomó la mano y me miró atentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

«Debes saber que aquella noche estaba borracha, pero no hubiera sido diferente si hubiese estado sobria. Lo que sentía en mi interior era un miedo atroz. No por lo que hubiera podido pensar la gente, sino por lo que sentía yo. Estábamos juntas desde hacía un tiempo y todo iba muy bien. Eras la única persona que había amado de verdad y eso me asustaba. Me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable, aunque no lo mostraba. Pero lo que sentía en mi interior era un gran miedo a perderte, un miedo de no ser suficiente y que un día me dejaras porque te habrías cansado de mí. En cierto modo quería librarme de ese miedo. Quería no sufrir tanto y actuando así te traicioné. En el momento en que lo hice, me sentí todavía peor. Porque realmente te había hecho sufrir. Debes saber que ya no soy aquella mujer. He cambiado, pero sigo siendo la mujer que te ama y que siempre te ha amado. No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos juntas ahora. Sé que todavía estás mal y no puedo imaginarme cómo. Pero solo quiero preguntarte si podemos intentarlo. Despacio y a la luz del sol»

Ese discurso me conmovió en lo más profundo. Nunca me había hablado de esa manera. Tampoco yo se lo había puesto nunca fácil. Estaba bastante enfadada. Pero, hay que comprenderme, ¿cómo se supone que debería haber actuado? ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer?

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a la silla donde estaba colgada mi chaqueta. No se había dado la vuelta.

«¿Qué te parece si una de estas mañanas desayunamos juntas en Granny's?» propuse. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió dulcemente. Inspiré profundamente y después salí, deseándole buenas noches.


	6. Chapter 6

Joy and Pain

Hacía varias noches que no conciliaba el sueño. Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza eran las palabras de Ruby. Palabras que estaban impregnadas de verdad y dolor. Me levanté de la cama y me refresqué la cara. No me reconocía. Ojos hundidos y cabellos despeinados. David dormía en nuestra cama. Lo observé dormir. Todavía lo quería mucho, pero no lograba sentir lo mismo por él. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no sabía cómo. David se dio la vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Cogí sus camisas y puse la lavadora. Descubrí una mancha en el cuello. Lápiz de labio rojo. El mío no era seguro. Tragué en seco varias veces. ¿Me estaba engañando? Olfateé la camisa y el olor a mujer no se me escapó. La dejé caer al suelo disgustada. Cerré la puerta del baño tan fuerte que lo desperté. Su mirada era de fastidio.

«¿Qué haces amor? Vuelve a la cama» balbuceó y yo le tiré los zapatos encima. Los esquivó a duras penas.

«Pero, ¿te has vuelto loca?» gritó enfadado. Salió de la cama e intentó acercarse.

Le mostré la señal del pintalabios en la camisa y su rostro palideció.

«Me das asco…y todas aquellas veces que decías que amabas, que sin mí estabas perdido»

«Yo…ya no hacíamos el amor y…»

«¿Te parece un motivo para engañarme?» grité. Ni siquiera lloré. Estaba tan disgustada con él que lo abofeteé.

«No quiero verte más. Se acabó. Esta tarde me mudo otra vez a casa de Emma» me moví buscando ropa que ponerme, mientras David intentaba excusarse, pedirme perdón.

Nada que hacer. Me marché llevándome lo esencial. Una rabia me había apresado. ¿Cómo había podido mentirme de esa manera? ¿Follar con otra y después lamentarse de que no lo hacíamos? Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con él. Quizás más conmigo misma. Me había quedado a su lado, aunque mi corazón estaba ocupado por Ruby. La había herido repetidamente. Sentí un dolor en el corazón. Me dirigí hasta el apartamento de Emma. Toqué y tuve que esperar varios minutos antes de que hubiera señales de vida. Me abrió solo vestida con la ropa interior. No me sentí incómoda. Ya la había visto muchas veces así e incluso desnuda.

«¿Mary Margaret?» preguntó con la voz pastosa del sueño. Me miró interrogativa y yo simplemente entré en el que una vez había sido nuestro apartamento.

«Debo pedirte perdón. He dicho cosas que realmente no pensaba, ha sido una época absurda y…» intenté explicarme, pero mis palabras no fluían como quería. Ella levantó las manos como diciendo que no me preocupara.

«No te excuses. También yo he dicho cosas que haríamos mejor en olvidar. Ya está rodo resuelto y ahora ven a darme un abrazo»

Me hundí en sus amables brazos y comencé a desahogarme. Le conté todo y ella fue muy comprensiva. Sacó el helado y empezamos a comer, hablando cada una de nuestras complicadas situaciones. Me contó sobre ella y Regina, sobre cómo las cosas estaban transcurriendo entre ellas. Me puse muy feliz. Parecía que volvía a sonreír, también con los ojos.

«¿Y Ruby?» me preguntó. Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos

«Buen desastre…en fin, ahora estoy libre. Pero sé que la he herido. No puedo presentarme delante de ella y decirle: Hey, estoy soltera, ¿nos juntamos? No tendría sentido»

«Tienes razón…quizás podrías comenzar por reconstruir la relación desde el comienzo, como ir a Granny's y desayunar juntas, comer juntas, salir…»

No estaba mal la idea, es más era mejor que todas las que se me habían venido a la cabeza, entre las que estaba tirarme a sus pies y pedirle que se casara conmigo, sí estaba corriendo un poco. Le sonreí y la abracé.

«¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?» le pregunté y ella asintió. Me empujó un poco.

«Claro, maestra roba corazones»

Nos echamos a reír juntas. Pasamos el resto del día riendo y bromeando.

Pasé un paño por la barra para limpiar las últimas manchas y lo tiré entre las cosas para lavar. Tomé algunas comandas y me marché a prepararlas. Una mañana bastante tranquila. Ninguna prisa. La campana sonó y un nuevo cliente entró. Fui a servir y después busqué al recién llegado. Me mordí el labio. Mary Margaret.

Me acerqué y la saludé cortésmente. Me miraba con dulzura. Había algo distinto en ella.

«Ehm…¿qué te traigo?» le pregunté. Jugueteaba con un mechón mientras esperaba a que leyese el menú. Sabía qué pediría: chocolate blanco caliente y un brioche con jugo de manzana. Como cada domingo.

«Pensaba pedir…el chocolate caliente…el blanco, un brioche y después el jugo de manzana»

¿Qué había dicho? Le sonreí y regresé con su pedido. Estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme cuando me sujetó la mano.

«¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?» me preguntó. Me tomó por sorpresa.

Me quedé mirándola por unos instantes, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Después separé la silla que tenía enfrente y me senté.

«Entonces…¿cómo estás?» me preguntó con un hilo de voz. De repente parecía nerviosa como si no se hubiese esperado que me sentase con ella.

«Soy…estoy bien» suspiré mirándola a los ojos «¿Y tú?»

«Mejor…han cambiado muchas cosas y creo que he vuelto de nuevo a la vida»

«Entiendo. ¿Qué tipo de novedad?» pregunté intentando no parecer curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo muriendo de las ganas de saber qué la había cambiado.

«David y yo lo hemos dejado» respondió con tranquilidad. Casi me ahogué con el pedazo de brioche que tenía en la boca.

«¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?» logré decir después de haberme recompuesto. Estaba riendo.

«Hace un par de semanas» ¿Hace tan poco? ¿Y viene a mí ahora? ¿Piensa que ahora que lo han dejado puede juntarse conmigo?

«Ah y…si se me permite preguntar, ¿cómo fue?» pregunté

«Ya tenía en la cabeza esa idea dese hace algún tiempo, pero lo que me ha hecho decidirme de verdad es lo que me dijiste aquella mañana. Me abriste los ojos»

Oh Dios, ¿quería eso decir que no era por dolor que ahora probaba de nuevo conmigo?

«¿Y después qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?» pregunté emocionada de repente. Una pequeña esperanza comenzó a palpitar en mi corazón.

«Después, la mañana en que había decidido dejarlo, él me ha facilitado las cosas. Me había engañado y tenía la prueba. Ni siquiera ha intentado negarlo. Simplemente me marché y me mudé con Emma»

¿David? ¿Engañar a Mary Margaret? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

«Lo que quiero dejarte claro es que no solo lo he dejado porque me haya engañado, sino porque realmente no lo amaba. Porque estaba hiriendo a muchos y sobre todo a mí misma» un momento de pausa «Mi corazón pertenecía solo a una persona»

Se me paró la respiración. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando?

«Pertenecía y pertenece…a ti»

Abrí y cerré los ojos incrédula. Deglutí completamente asombrada y feliz. Estiró la mano hacia mí y yo, sin dudar, se la apreté. Ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

«Bueno…di algo» me incitó. Parecía extremadamente nerviosa, pero la mano seguía en la mía.

«Tú ya sabes lo que siento y creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida»

Me levanté y ella también lo hizo. Después se me lanzó a los brazos y estrecharla fue como estrechar mi propia alma. Aún más emocionante y único fue cuando la besé. Un coro estupefacto se oyó a nuestras espaldas. Y después cuando nos separamos un sonoro aplauso. La apreté más contra mí y le dije a la abuela que no podía quedarme esa mañana. Para mi gran sorpresa no replicó nada. La tomé de la mano y salimos del local. Ella pegada a mí y yo con una felicidad indescriptible.

Me incliné sobre la barra para darle un dulce beso en los labios a Mary Margaret.

«Amor, ¿qué te parece si esta tarde vamos al cine a ver una buena película?» me preguntó dándome uno de sus estupendas sonrisas. La besé otra vez.

«¿Por qué no alquilamos una y la vemos en casa…en la cama?» susurré en su oído. Ella sonrió cómplice.

«No estaría mal, en efecto» me dejó un beso en la mejilla y salió del local.

Hacía poco que salíamos juntas. Casi un mes, pero aún no habíamos hecho el amor. Queríamos esperar el momento especial. Por ella podría esperar toda la vida.

El día pasó tranquilo. Le mandé un mensaje por la tarde, y después comencé mi turno, compilando los últimos pedidos. David entró en el restaurante. Parecía destrozado. Se había dejado barba y tenía los ojos hundidos. La ropa estaba sucia. Realmente se había abandonado. Pidió vino y se sentó en una esquina. Lo observé durante un momento, preocupada. Poco después entró Mary Margaret, no se dio cuenta de que estaba David, y llegó hacia mí a saludarme, dándome un largo beso. Debía haberme echado mucho de menos.

«Entonces, ¿nos vamos?» me preguntó y yo fui a la parte de atrás a recoger la chaqueta. Unos gritos llegaron a mis oídos. Me precipité de nuevo al restaurante y allí estaban un David furioso que le gritaba a una Mary Margaret calma y razonable.

«Si tú, por favor, te calmases, David, nosotras…» intentaba decir mi novia a su ex, pero este continuaba gritando que no se calmaría porque ella era solamente suya y de nadie más. Di un paso hacia delante y me coloqué al lado de Mary Margaret. Coloqué una mano en el hombro de David para calmarlo. La aparto violentamente.

«¡Estate fuera, tú, lesbiana de mierda! Me has robado a la novia y haré que te arrepientas. Ahora muévete, Mary Margaret, vamos a casa. Ella no es como tú» dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Mary suspiró y alejó el brazo de David que la estaba apretando.

«No. Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Estoy en casa…con ella» me dedicó una dulcísima sonrisa que yo le devolví. La tomé la mano e incité a David a que se fuera o llamaría a Emma.

«¡La otra lesbiana!» se echó a reír. No lo soporté más, podía insultarme, pero que no se atreviera a decir nada más sobre mis amigos o mi novia. Lo empujé hacia atrás y se tambaleó por un momento. Estaba borracho. Los ojos se entrecerraron en dos hendiduras.

«No deberías haberlo hecho…» me agarró con las manos. Comenzamos a darnos puñetazos. Me tiro al suelo, pero me levanté deprisa. Mary Margaret gritaba que parásemos. La vi teclear un número. Emma.

Perdí el apoyo y él logró aferrarme la garganta y apretarla. Comencé a ahogarme. Intenté liberarme. De repente Mary Margaret se lanzó encima de él para detenerlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Con un empujón demasiado fuerte la lanzó hacia atrás. Cuando la vi caer, me sobresalté. Escuché la cabeza golpear en el suelo. Intenté gritar ante aquella terrible escena. Mary Margaret no se movía. No abría los ojos. David me soltó, asustado. Corrí al lado de Mary Margaret. Comprobé los signos vitales. Había pulso. Con las lágrimas que no podía contener, llamé a la ambulancia. Los pocos presentes se alejaron para dejarle aire.

«Lo siento…no quería…» intentó excusarse David, pero lo empujé.

«Márchate…no quiero verte…vete…¡VETE!» rabia y miedo invadieron mi mente. Sentía un dolor lacerante en el corazón. Debería haber gritado, pero ya no tenía voz. ¿Dónde estaría la maldita ambulancia? Le apreté las manos, observando su rostro y recé para que se dieran prisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning again

Me desperté del sueño que me había capturado. Levanté la cabeza para poder observar otra vez la misma escena: Mary Margaret en la cama del hospital, en coma. Le tomé la mano y comencé a trazar círculos en su dorso con mi pulgar. Los cabellos negros estaban despeinados, pero siempre estaba hermosa. Eran sus ojos lo que me faltaban, o mejor, me faltaba la luz que los invadía, una luz cálida y reconfortante.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Emma y Henry. Los saludé con la mano. No quería ser descortés, pero estaba sin fuerzas y realmente no había dormido desde el día del incidente, exactamente hacía tres días. Sentí el brazo de Emma apoyarse en mis hombros y darme un pequeño apretón.

«¿Cómo está? ¿Hay mejora?» me preguntó. También ella venía todos los días, pero también tenía que desempeñar su trabajo de sheriff y esto le dejaba poco tiempo. Siempre traía consigo a Henry o quizás era él el que quería venir. Un chico de oro, el alumno preferido de Mary Margaret…

«Las constantes son estables, pero los médicos no saben aún cuando despertará. Todo depende de ella»

Emma asintió. Henry se me acercó y me dio un libro. Era su libro preferido y quería que yo se lo leyese a Mary Margaret. Un libro de cuentos.

«Se lo leeré. Gracias, eres realmente un muchacho formidable» lo abracé fuerte, y después los dos tuvieron que irse: Henry al colegio y Emma al trabajo.

Dejé el libro en la mesita y fui al baño a refrescarme. Cuando volví, cogí el libro y lo abrí. Era de exquisita factura y parecía muy antiguo. Pasé las páginas despacio, no quería estropearlo. Estaban todos los cuentos y muchos no los reconocí. Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando encontré el cuento preferido de Mary Margaret: Blancanieves.

Una vez me lo había leído, aunque yo ya lo conocía, pero escucharla a ella leer, aquello era mágico, parecía que me transportaba realmente a aquel cuento. Deje de recordar un momento porque las lágrimas me habían empañado los ojos. Las sequé y comencé a leer, intentando darle la misma intensidad que le había puesto ella.

Lo leí todo, pero solo una parte me había conmovido de verdad: cuando ella cae dormida y solo el verdadero beso de amor puede salvarla del sueño eterno. Levanté los ojos hacia Mary Margaret, dejé el libro con cuidado y me acerqué a ella. Con una mano le acaricié la frente y la mejilla y delicadamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos. No sé qué me empujó a hacerlo, quizás una efímera esperanza de que todo sucediese como en los cuentos, donde el príncipe llega y salva a su princesa. En este caso, son dos princesas, pero el amor tiene tantas formas, las más maravillosas y puras.

Cuando la besé, pensé en nuestro primer encuentro, en nuestros momentos felices juntas y en el primer beso que me dio. Retrocedí y observé las maquinas que la monitorizaban. No se había producido ningún cambio.

Me había ilusionado. La magia no existe y yo no soy su princesa que llega para salvarla. Me alejé de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Era un día lluvioso, sus preferidos. Le gustaba quedarse en casa, cerca del fuego, contando historias y bebiendo chocolate.

Volví a su lado y la velé hasta que me quedé dormida, vencida por el cansancio.

Un bip fastidioso me invadió los oídos. Abrí los ojos y sentí cómo la mano que agarraba me aferraba la mía. ¡Se había despertado! Aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

«¡Mary Margaret! ¡Amor, estoy aquí! ¿Me oyes?» grité presa de la agitación.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y los clavó en los míos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

«Ruby…» susurró con voz ronca. Me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarla y aunque débil, también me devolvió el abrazo. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Fue como despertarse de una pesadilla.

Los médicos llegaron corriendo y comenzaron a controlar sus signos vitales, para asegurarse de que estuviese realmente bien. Me hicieron salir. Estaba feliz como nunca. Habría gritado de alegría, pero después me habrían encerrado en psiquiatría, mejor no arriesgar.

Llamé a Emma y la informé. Llegó corriendo en el coche del trabajo. Me abrazó fuerte.

«¿Podemos verla?» preguntó

«Todavía no. Los médicos quieren mantenerla en observación aún un poco más»

«Sería mejor que te marcharas a casa y te adecentaras para tu enamorada»

Tenía razón. Estaba en un estado lamentable. Me despedí de ella y me fui a casa. Informé a la abuela que me abrazó fuerte, uno de sus abrazos que te trituran.

«Ahora eres feliz» no era una pregunta, sino una constatación.

«Realmente lo soy»

Mary Margaret se recuperó del todo y David se fue de la ciudad. No sin antes pedirle perdón, al menos tuvo la decencia. Sucedió una mañana cuando Mary Margaret y yo estábamos desayunando en Granny's. Se acercó a nosotras. Se había afeitado y peinado, y vestía una sencilla camisa azul y vaqueros negros.

Mary Margaret se había acercado a mí y yo me levanté, dispuesta a defenderla.

«¿Qué quieres?» pregunté, cautamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en Mary Margaret que me aferraba el brazo.

«Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, todos mis errores, y no merezco tu perdón, solo quiero que comprendas que me he arrepentido. He decido dejar la ciudad e intentar recomenzar en otro lugar. Quiero que sepas que me has hecho feliz durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos» hizo una señal de despedida y se giró para marcharse.

«Gracias y buena suerte» dijo Mary Margaret. Me asombraba siempre su amabilidad y generosidad. Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, ella lo había perdonado. Yo me había contenido para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando hubo salido, Mary Margaret me abrazó fuerte y yo le di un beso en la frente.

«Eres una persona maravillosa, ¿lo sabes?» le dije, sonriendo.

«Tú lo eres y esto aquí gracias a ti» respondió seria. La miré confusa, pero ella sonrió y no dijo nada más. «¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? Será una noche tranquila»

«No veo la hora» respondí y después la besé.

Preparé todo con extremo cuidado: una cesta de mimbre, bocadillos, ensalada y tarta de manzana (por supuesto de la abuela) y una botella de vino blanco, junto con vasos, cubiertos y servilletas. Estaba organizando un pic-nic, solo para mí y Ruby. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, quería que supiese lo que sentía por ella. Me levanté para vestirme para la velada.

Nos encontramos en Granny's y después nos alejamos hacia la colina que dominaba sobre toda la ciudad. Allí arriba había un pequeño claro. Cuando comprendió lo que quería hacer, se emocionó como nunca.

«¿Un pic-nic bajo las estrellas? ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso! Eres magnífica»

Me sonrojé. No estaba muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos y ella se dio cuenta, me agarró por un brazo y atrajo hacia ella. Su calor me calentó la nariz helada y las manos. Habría podido pasar la vida estrechándola contra mí. Era un momento fuera del tiempo y guardé ese recuerdo en mi memoria.

Después desplegamos el mantel y preparamos todo para el pic-nic. Me coloqué delante de ella, de manera que nuestros cuerpos se abrazasen. La cena, aunque frugal, me pareció la mejor que había probado nunca. Se ofreció a cortar la tarta, ella era la experta, dijo. Al pasarme el pedazo, se rompió y se cayó al suelo. Me eché a reír.

«Experta, ¿eh?» bromeé.

Ella, como respuesta, cogió el pedazo que le había quedado en la mano y me lo tiró a la cara. Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa y después volví a echarme a reír. Tomé la ensalada que había sobrado y se la tiré encima. Al final, no quedó nada del dulce o de cualquier otra cosa comestible.

Me dejé caer encima de ella que me aferró fuertemente. Le aparté un mechón de la cara y la miré. Era bellísima y la sonrisa que tenía era indescriptible. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin freno.

«Creo que siempre te he amado. Debe haber sido aquella vez que corríamos bajo la lluvia y tú me sostenías la mano tan fuerte que sabía que nunca me dejarías atrás. Tú no me dejas atrás, sino que me empujas hacia delante, a caminar juntas. Me haces fuerte, pero no eres mi fuerza, porque quieres que la fuerza venga de mí. Eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que amo. Cuando estaba en coma, todo era un sueño y lo único que me mantenía con vida era tu recuerdo. Eres tú la que me has despertado. Ruby, te amo y querría detener este momento para siempre, por siempre contigo»

Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Las recogí con pequeños besos. Agua salada. Me besó con un profundo beso y hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Después fue su turno.

«Siempre has sido a la única que he querido. Nos hicimos amigas y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti. Eres mi inspiración, mi fuerza, mi estrella polar. Cuanto más te conocía, más me enamoraba, y cada vez que nos rozábamos, el corazón latía a mil por hora. Quiero estar a tu lado en cada momento de flaqueza y de felicidad, quiero ser tu hombro y tu bastón, pero también el motivo por el que sonrías, por el que rías. No hago promesas, pero es esto lo que quiero: una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Mary Margaret, te amo con todo mi corazón»

El corazón se me había parado ante aquellas palabras. Era ella. Solo y únicamente ella. Ahora lo sabía. No por las palabras, sino por la mirada, por los ojos. La besé y fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Days of rejoice

Como todas las mañanas me dirigí a Granny's y pedí un café solo, sin azúcar. No estaba muy activa tan temprano por las mañanas. Henry ya estaba en el colegio y hoy Regina se lo llevaría a casa.

Aún estaba confusa. Ya no estaba enfadada, solo es que no sabía cómo comportarme con ella. Era obvio que todavía la amaba. Pero, ¿qué debería hacer? Ella misma me había dicho que me esperaría y que no teníamos que volver juntas si yo no quería. Cosa justa por otra parte.

Cuando me había explicado sus razones, fue como recobrar la calma y también ella parecía más aliviada, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso.

Mary Margaret estaba muy feliz junto a Ruby y se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían sufrido. Mi coinquilina mi incitaba a encontrar una respuesta a mis dudas. Después de todo, bastaba con volver a salir y vernos cada cierto tiempo, hacer arder de nuevo la chispa. Pero estaba el miedo. Miedo de ser traicionada, de ser herida y tener razón.

Cuando entré en el local, encontré a una Regina algo alterada. No es que estuviese gritando con nadie, solo sus cabellos estaban despeinados, la blusa, normalmente perfectamente planchada, estaba arrugada como si hubiese dormido con ella puesta. Yo no era la única que la estaba mirando. Algunos reían y le gastaban bromas, otros simplemente decían "que le estaba bien". Sin pararme a pensar, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba sentada, y me coloqué delante de ella. Miraba el menú con expresión desesperada. Es más, había pedido la tarta de manzana de la abuela. Algo no iba bien.

«Hey…» dije, pero parecía no verme «Regina, ¿me oyes?» pregunté. Nada. Alargué la mano y tomé las suyas entre las mías. En ese momento, volvió en sí.

«Hola…perdona, solo…ha pasado todo tan rápido y…» comenzó, pero de nuevo las palabras murieron en sus labios. Apreté sus manos y comenzó de repente a llorar. No era un llanto desesperado y con gritos. Simplemente las lágrimas se deslizaban, regando su bellísimo rostro.

«Perdona…debo ir al despacho…debo…» balbuceó e intentó levantarse, pero resbaló. La tomé entré mis brazos por un pelo.

«Tú ahora vienes conmigo» recogí las cartas, pagué la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. La hice subir al coche y la llevé a mi casa. Mary Margaret estaba en el trabajo, así que no habría nadie.

Dejé las cartas en la isla de la cocina e hice sentar a Regina en el sofá. Preparé un té y se lo llevé. Me senté a su lado y empujada por la emoción, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y le ofrecí un pequeño abrazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella bebió el té y después se dejó caer entre mis brazos y se durmió. No me moví, sino que me quedé a su lado toda la mañana. No sucedería nada en el departamento. Regina durmió hasta tarde. Llamé a Mary Margaret para que se llevara a Henry a jugar al parque o a GRanny's a comer cualquier cosa. No le expliqué por qué y ella no lo preguntó. Acosté a Regina en el sofá y fui a preparar otro té. Las cartas de Regina estaban todavía sobre la isla. ¿Debía leer o sería mejor que ella me lo contase?

Hacia las tres de la tarde sentí a Regina moverse y me acerqué a ella. Estaba limpiando la casa. No quería que viese en qué estado lamentable la tenía. Me arrodillé delante del sofá y la ayude a incorporarse. El maquillaje se le había corrido, pero siempre estaba hermosa. Sus ojos oscuros eran pozos de tristeza. ¿Qué había podido pasar?

«¿Dónde estoy?» preguntó. No se acordaba.

«Estás en mi casa, te he traído aquí desde el restaurante. ¿No te acuerdas?» Movió la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y después comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor.

«Las cartas están sobre la isla, si es lo que estás buscando»

«¿Las has leído?» parecía enfadada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

«No, no…» se levantó y se dirigió hacia la isla. Puso en orden los documentos y después se giró hacia mí.

«¿Puedo usar el baño?» me pidió «Quisiera darme una ducha y…» comenzó a explicar, pero la interrumpí.

«No te preocupes. Tomate el tiempo que necesites» La vi sonreír débilmente.

Se pasó casi una hora en el baño. Cuando salió, llevando mi albornoz, parecía más serena.

Se me acercó y me preguntó si le podía prestar algo de ropa. La suya estaba sucia y arrugada.

«Claro» le traje un par de vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros rojos y azules, y una camiseta blanca

«¿Van bien?» pregunté y ella asintió, agradeciendo.

Fue a cambiarse a mi habitación. Cuando salió, estaba aún más bella. La camisa era larga y las mangas le caían por las manos. Le llevé un par de zapatillas. Me sonrió, después le enrollé las mangas para que no le molestasen. Los cabellos estaban aún mojados, así que cogí el secador, la hice sentarse y comencé a secar las gotas de agua sobre su cabello. Cerró los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa parecía haberse dibujado en sus labios.

«Ya está, hecho…» susurré. No abrió los ojos.

«Gracias…por todo» la voz estaba rota por el llanto. Me miró. Buscó mis manos y las encontró. Pasó un momento en silencio y después revelo lo que había pasado. «Mi padre ha muerto»

Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente. No había más que decir. La tristeza me había invadido. Una carta y los papeles de la herencia. Mi madre había muerto unos años antes. Me he quedado sola. Me había ido a dormir con la ropa puesta y después sin darme ni cuenta me había encaminado a Granny's y pedido la tarta.

Después…Emma. Se había quedado allí conmigo y me había sacado de allí. A su casa. Hacía tanto que no me hallaba entre esas paredes. Me sentía segura. Después me acordé, Henry.

«¿Henry?» pregunté

«Está con Mary Margaret» Aún estaba entre sus brazos.

«¿Sabes cómo se llama…llamaba mi padre?»

«No…nunca me has hablado de tu familia»

«Se llamaba Henry. Adoraba contar historias y cuando en verano, íbamos al lago, me subía en sus hombros y caminábamos así. Cuando les dije a mis padres que era lesbiana, mi madre me echó de casa. Mi padre había intentado defenderme, pero mi madre no quería hablar del asunto. Me marché y después de algunos años vine aquí, con Henry» comenzamos a balancearnos como si hubiese música de fondo. «Los funerales ya han sido. Nadie me ha avisado. Solo el asegurador ha logrado encontrarme. Habría preferido que no me hubiese encontrado, que no hubiese…muerto nunca»

Caí de rodillas, pero no me soltó. Lloré y grité. Pero no me soltó.

«Vamos» fue lo único que pronunció cuando me calmé.

Me pasó una chaqueta, calcetines y unas zapatillas de gimnasia. No dijo a dónde, pero cogió las cartas. Las miró, sacó un mapa de carretera e hizo unos bocadillos. Telefoneó a Mary Margaret. No entendí qué dijo. Cuando salió, me tomó la mano y me condujo hacia fuera de la casa. Subimos al escarabajo. No entendía nada. Estaba trastornada.

«¿A dónde vamos?» pregunté titubeante

«A casa de tu padre»

Los edificios eran los mismos, solo que más viejos. Conduje a Emma hacia mi casa. Junto con las cartas también había recibido las llaves de mi casa. No las tenía cuando me había marchado.

La casa se abría a un jardín lleno de flores esplendidas, obra de mi padre. Pero algunas ya se estaban marchitando, no había nadie que las cuidara. Era extraño regresar a casa después de todo este tiempo, pero también era agradable reencontrarme con mi infancia y adolescencia.

Entré en la casa junto con Emma que decidió quedarse en la entrada. Comencé a vagar por aquellas estancias tan familiares, sin embargo tan lejanas y vacías. Cogí una fotografía en la que estábamos mi padre, mi madre y yo. Era pequeña y todo era normal. Todo iba bien. No cogí nada más. Bajé las escaleras y miré a Emma que se había dado la vuelta para mirar una foto. Me acerqué a ella.

«Cuando saqué el carnet de conducir, mi padre me llevó a tomar un helado y pido al vendedor que nos sacara una foto. Estaba él más feliz de lo que podía estarlo yo»

Su mano apretó la mía.

«¿Solo has cogido eso?» preguntó, mirando la foto

«Sí…mandaré a alguien a recoger todo. No puedo hacerlo»

«Vale»

Salimos y nos dirigimos al cementerio. De nuevo quería dejarme sola, pero esta vez le agarré la mano y la llevé conmigo. Mi padre había sido enterrado al lado de mi madre, como quería. Dejé una flor, una azucena, que había comprado poco antes, delante de la lápida. No logré contener las lágrimas.

«Papá…sigo viéndote en todas partes y te echo tanto de menos…» sentí los brazos de Emma alrededor de mi cintura.

«Regina, ha crecido tanto. Ahora tiene un hijo que la ama y se llama Henry. Es una alcaldesa maravillosa y todo lo que hace lo hace con pasión. No solo tiene un hijo sino también a alguien con quien pasar su vida. Han tenido periodos malos, pero están reconstruyendo esa relación. Sepa señor, que estará segura y feliz»

Estaba contando mi vida como si aún pudiera escucharla y aunque era imposible, me sentí mejor. Estaba allí conmigo.

«Lo seré. Lo siento, por todo» Con la mano mandé un beso al cielo y después me giré hacia Emma.

«Vámonos» dije

«¿A dónde?»

«A casa»

_Dos años después_

«Mary Margaret, ¿dónde está mi smoking?» grité, presa del pánico.

Surgió la dama de honor de mi futura mujer en un maravilloso vestido blanco vaporoso.

«¿No lo has recogido de la lavandería?» me preguntó a su vez. Mierda, había olvidado recogerlo.

«¡Oh Dios! ¡Te has olvidado!» gritó presa del pánico

«Hoy están cerrados. ¿Qué hago? Estoy muerta» comencé a desesperarme. Regina me mataría.

«Pensemos…Debe haber un viejo smoking de mi padre. Es antiguo, pero es culpa tuya si estás metida en esta situación» dijo Mary Margaret.

«Está bien. Es más, te debo agradecer y se siento honrada. Pero ¿estás segura?» pregunté

«Claro»

Se fue a su habitación y sacó un smoking blanco, muy de los 70 y me lo hizo probar. Me estaba de maravilla.

«Es maravilloso…tú estás maravillosa» dejó escapar Mary Margaret.

«¿Cómo es que lo tenías tú?» pregunté asombrada. Estaba en estupendas condiciones y no olía a viejo.

«Lo llevé a la lavandería el mes pasado. Lo llevo una vez al año. Tienes suerte de que lo haya hecho recientemente»

«¡Muchísimas gracias!»

La abracé y me fui a maquillar. Casi había arruinado el día más bello de Regina.

Henry ya estaba de chaqueta y corbata y tenía las alianzas.

Sin demora, nos encontramos en el parque donde había sido levantado un magnífico arco lleno de rosas color salmón. Los invitados habían llegado todos. Solo faltaba Regina.

Mientras la esperaba bajo el arco al lado de mi testigo, Ruby, de Mary Margaret, la dama de honor de Regina, y la abuela que celebraría la unión, pensé en todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años. Poco después de la muerte del padre, Regina y yo habíamos comenzados a volver a salir juntas y las cosas entre nosotras se habían arreglado. La ciudad se había sorprendido, pero al final, todo había sido aceptado. Me había mudado a casa de Regina y Ruby se había ido a vivir con Mary Margaret. Henry era más feliz que nunca y a mitad el año pasado le pedí matrimonio y después de una espera insoportable me dijo que sí. Pero la ceremonia se había aplazado varias veces: una vez porque Henry estaba enfermo y la otra porque algunos de nuestros amigos no podía venir. Pero hoy sería el día de nuestra boda y yo quería que fuese inolvidable.

Los violines comenzaron a tocar mientras Regina salía de la casa, cercana al parque donde todos estaban esperando su llegada, llevando un maravilloso vestido blanco y una larguísima cola. Venia acompañada de Henry, que le daba la mano. Como si fuera su padre quien la estuviera llevando hacia el altar. Sonreía y ni siquiera el sol era tan esplendido. Cuando se encontró frente a mí, estuve tentada de besarla y llevármela, pero debía aguantar.

La abuela, la cual se había investido de los poderes para celebrar aquella unión por un curso hecho en internet, comenzó a pronunciar el sermón hasta que nos tocó a nosotras pronunciar nuestros votos.

«Regina, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una madre estupenda, sobre todo porque eras la madre de mi hijo. Aunque te mostrases fría, al final descubrí tu corazón, que es puro y cálido. Te prometo que haré cualquier cosa para que nuestra vida juntas sea feliz y no desilusionarte nunca, y sí así lo hiciera, remediarlo. Lo prometo bajo el sol que brilla y la lluvia incesante. Te amo y no miento cuando digo que eres mi vida» concluí el discurso y vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cogí la alianza del cojín blanco que sostenía Henry, y la puse en su anular.

«Emma, la primera vez que ti pensé que serías una madre estupenda, que habías renunciado a tu hijo por su felicidad. Siempre has sido la más valiente y has escalado los muros de mi castillo y me has salvado del hielo que había en mi corazón. Te prometo que haré lo posible para hacer de ti la felicidad en persona y que si me comportara como una estúpida cometiendo algún error y haciéndote sufrir, te prometo remediarlo. Lo prometo bajo el árbol en otoño y en primavera. Te amo, y eres y serás mi vida, si me lo permites» me tocaba a mi llorar, aunque no me di cuenta de estar llorando porque estaba concentrada en sonreírle, mientras me ponía la alianza en el dedo.

«Os declaro mujer y mujer. Podéis besaros» pronunció fuerte la abuela.

Atraje hacia mí a Regina y la besé en un modo poco casto, pero no me importaba, nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento. Cuando nos separamos, le susurré

«Nunca he sido tan feliz»

«Yo tampoco» dijo ella.

Nos giramos hacia nuestros amigos dadas de la mano y recorrimos el pasillo central, hacia nuestra vida juntas.

_Siete meses después_

«¡Emma!» me llamó Regina, mi mujer, apenas entré en casa. Se me lanzó a los brazos y me besó

«¿Qué sucede, amor?» pregunté, sorprendida. Dejé la chaqueta en el sillón y me di la vuelta hacia ella, sonriendo.

«He recibido la noticia hoy, pero no quería decírtelo hasta que no estuvieras en casa» estaba emocionada como pocas veces, los ojos le brillaban.

«Dime amor. Venga, me que preocupas» la atraje para abrazarla

Se separó de mí y dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

«Cierra los ojos y dame la mano»

Cerré los ojos y extendí la mano.

«¡No mires!» me avisó, riendo.

Me tomó la mano y la llevó a su vientre.

«¿Lista?»

«Sí»

«Amor, estoy embarazada»

Abrí los ojos. Me convertiré en madre por segunda vez. No lo podía creer.

«Me han dado los análisis y el doctor los ha examinado. No hay duda alguna…así que…¿estás feliz?» preguntó al final vacilante, ya que aún no había dicho una palabra.

«¿Si soy feliz? Amor, ¡estoy en el séptimo cielo!» la tomé en mis brazos y la hice dar vueltas. «Te amo y me haces feliz a cada momento» la besé y la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

«Te amo y tú eres mi felicidad»

FIN


End file.
